Random variable refers to a variable that does not have a definite value, and has some uncertainty associated with it. Known simulation tools that solve for random variables require the user to have specific knowledge of the tool, specify the particulars of the simulation, then run the simulation to obtain results. Those tools are typically designed for scientist with in-depth knowledge of the various simulations and distribution models used for generating the values for random variables at hand. A user who is unfamiliar with such simulation tools may have difficulty in using them and obtaining the desired results.